Heroes Also Have Dreams
by PassiveSheep
Summary: Link is the most famous man in all of Hyrule, he is a hero to the people. Follow the adventure of his not so famous apprentice Dark as he tries to earn the title of hero in the war against Termina.AU


A white mist had crept in through the night and had remained there till morning, from a vantage point high in the sky it would have been beautiful to look down upon. The rays from the morning sun peaked over the horizon giving a pink hue to the sky and the grass was still dewy, birds at begun chirping and cuckoos had begun their daily ritual of crowing over the entire town however most of castle towns residents were still in slumber, the only ones awake to enjoy this stunning scene were shop keepers preparing for the day ahead... and the members of ''25", Hyrules elite soldiers trained to handle all manner of situations.

"We've been told the Terminian troops are going to let off a bomb in Market Square in a matter of minutes" came a voice in the dark.

"Your mission is simple... track down the enemy soldiers attempting to escape the site and eliminate them, conversely their leader must be brought back alive, Is that understood?" said their director, his voice deadly serious.

"Yes sir" came the reply from the five operatives eager to begin their assignment.

"Focus... especially you thirteen."

The group waited in silence, only the shuffle of hooves beneath them could be heard as each member waited impatiently for the signal. The seconds ticked slowly by, it was beginning to feel like nothing was going to happen at all. After the anxious minutes of waiting had expired the bomb finally exploded sending a resounding crack across the city, breaking each of them from their personal thoughts. The gate holding them in was thrust open and the morning sun flashed through, momentarily blinding them, yet this did little to deter the horses as they raced out of their hiding place in the old warehouse and rushed off to the market.

The group raced through the empty streets, their hooves clattering noisily on the cobblestone road disturbing the tranquillity of the place. As they made their way onwards one of the riders broke off from the main group and sped off down an alley, he skilfully manoeuvred through the sharp turns and twists and emerged in the southern entrance of the market long before his peers. He smiled to himself realising he would be first to the action. Up ahead he could see the targets mounting horses. When they saw him the quickly picked up the pace and were speeding off towards the northern gate.

"Too easy" said the lone rider to himself eager to get in on the action.

He pushed his superior horse after the enemy riders, dodging the civilians that had now gathered about the streets to see what commotion was about. Most of them hurried out of his way but one little boy was not quick enough and he had to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting him. When the path ahead was clear he looked behind him to see if his companions had caught up but they were nowhere to be seen. Grinning he continued his pursuit of the escapees which were now drawing very close. He unsheathed his sword and sliced at the rider who was now right beside him, with a flurry of blows he easy rendered him defenceless and succeeded in stabbing him through the side of his ribs before letting him fall from his horse and tumble into the distance behind him.

With his horse still galloping full speed he caught up to the other two who had decided to spread out on either side of the street to stop him from getting past. Taking the bait he rode straight in between the two, the enemy soldiers closed in and began to launch mindless swipes at him. Catching them off guard he parried both attacks and managed to slice the fingers off one to his right causing him to drop his sword. He then focused on the other rider who was now doing his best just to hold on to the reins. With one clean strike he pierced his chests sending the man plummeting off his mount and skid behind them.

He turned back to see the first soldier clutching his hand to his chest trying to get as far away as he could. He made his way towards him and thrust at his back, the man cried out as he slunk in his saddle, inches away from death. With one to go he pushed his horse further towards his target. His horse galloping at terrifying speeds, slowly he was gaining ground he was now metres away from catching him but suddenly he guy he was chasing swerved his horse left and onto the next street. The rider cursed but continued down the same street, looking between the gaps of the houses at his opponent who was still heading towards the gate. Unexpectantly the man he was hunting jumped from the back of his horse onto the side of a house. He scrambled up to the rooftop and began running towards his destination.

"What is he doin" he said as his own horse slid to a halt.

Quickly he gave chase, climbing up to the roof and following his every step. People looked at them in wonder from down in the streets but he payed little attention as he jumped from house to house. He was so close to catching him when he jumped to another house that was particularly far away and landed scrambling on the balcony. He followed and landed a lot more elegantly onto the balcony and then rushed into the house after him. He flew down the stairs and found him stuck at the front door which was locked.

"DAMIT!" he shouted before drawing his sword and turning to face his follower.

He charged his pursuer and attempted to get a lucky shot in, but the pursuer easily dodged it and sent him a nasty punch to the stomach. He then grabbed his weapon and threw it across the room before proceeding to knee him in the ribs then grab his shirt and throw him into the wall leaving him unconscious on the floor.

He looked to over his shoulder and noticed a lady was standing in a doorframe giving him a look of bewilderment. Obviously she had just woken up and was not expecting soldiers barging into her house.

"Uh... sorry bout that, I'm a member of the twenty five, no need to worry " said thirteen. "It must have looked pretty kool though right?" he said trying to lighten up the situation.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed.

*************

"Good job Dark" said Link as the stood outside the front of the women's house two minutes later, waiting with the other four members of twenty five for the guards to come and take the captive off to the dungeon.

"Piece of cake" said Dark with his hands on his hips looking very smug.

"Yo Sheik you better pay up" he said looking over at his friend.

Sheik had a scowl plastered on his face. "Bah I don't need all this cash anyway" he said handing over a fifty.

Dark pocketed the money still smiling, "You are so jealous, I'm just too good" he said boastfully.

"Shut it Dark" he replied.

"You five get back to the castle and report to the training grounds" said Link interrupting them.

"Aye aye captain" came the reply.

The group moved off towards the castle with Dark boasting all the way about his part in the mission.


End file.
